Forever Charmed
by I am no angel 0217
Summary: This story picks up where the series finale leaves off. If you haven't seen the Series finale or much of season 8, then this story may have spoilers.
1. Growing Powers

**Forever Charmed **

**Chapter One**

Paige smiled as she finished writing her entry into the Book of Shadows. She'd been a witch for five years, but it felt like she'd been fighting demons forever. At the same time, it had only been five years since she had met her sisters. She felt like she hadn't known her sisters long enough. As much as she loved her adopted parents, she sometimes felt like being adopted had deprived her of the experience of having these sisters. It had deprived her of having spent time with her real mom, and with Prue. Now that the Triad was gone, she felt like she might finally be able to make up for lost time.

Paige watched her sisters write their stories in the book. After they were done, they looked at each other with a look of relief. They'd made it this far, even through terrible times. They squeezed each other's hands. They were having a moment of peace when they heard Chris crying.

Piper smiled as she stood up. "At least it isn't a demon."

"How can you be sure?" Paige asked, half-joking.

"I've been a witch 8 years and a mom for 3; I think I can tell the differences in the cries."

"Want some help?" Phoebe asked. Piper knew that Phoebe felt a little guilty still from moving to her own place. She felt like she wasn't around her nephews and her sisters as much as she should be.

"No, I can handle it."

As Piper was turning to walk towards the stairs, Chris orbed into the Dining Room.

"Did he just orb?" Phoebe asked.

"I think he did," Paige responded as Piper ran to Chris with a smile on her face.

"That's my good boy!" Piper exclaimed as she picked Chris up. "His powers are finally coming in. I had wondered why they hadn't been here already. Wyatt had powers while I was pregnant with him, and Mom had ours when she was pregnant with us. He should have had them already. Now he can orb. Oh, God! He can orb. What am I going to do? How will I keep up with him and Wyatt? I'm only one person. Now I have two magical boys. What the hell am I going to do?"

"Piper, calm down!" Paige said as Phoebe took Chris from Piper's arms. "You've learned how to keep Wyatt in check; you'll learn how to do it with Chris!"

Leo walked into the room after hearing his wife panicking. "What happened?"

"Chris can orb," Piper said, still panicking.

"What? That's great!" Leo exclaimed. Then he looked at Piper's panicked face. "That's not great?"

"No, it's great. It's just a bit overwhelming."

"Do you think his telekinesis is active yet?" Paige asked.

"Let's see," Leo said as he grabbed one of Chris's toys. He placed the toy about five feet away. He turned to Chris who was now on the floor. "Can you move this toy to you?"

Chris looked blankly at his father. Leo motioned for Chris to move the toys with his fingers. Chris lifter his hand and mimicked his father. The toy quickly came to him.

"Whoa! He's not supposed to be able to do that yet, is he?" Piper asked, quite shocked at her son's new powers. "Powers are supposed to come slowly."

"Actually," Leo said as he stood up completely, "he's been able to do that for a while. He just needs some encouragement."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I wanted to show you when I thought the time was right. Then, I was taken by the Angel of Destiny, and I didn't get the chance."

"I'm his mother. I deserved to know about my son's powers."

"Yeah, Leo," Phoebe said as she looked back at forth between Piper and Leo. "We need to know these things."

"Sorry," Leo said, looking dejected.

"It's okay, honey. I would just like to know these things a little sooner."

"Next time, I'll—"

"Next time?" Paige started. "Didn't adult Chris only have two powers?"

"As far as we know," Phoebe nodded.

"That isn't really fair," Piper started. "Wyatt gets all of these powers and Chris only gets two? Is this some kind of joke?"

"Piper, does it really matter?"

"I don't know. I just want my boys to be able to protect themselves."

"Considering how powerful he was as his future self, I'd say he's going to be pretty damn powerful," Paige blurted out.

"This is true," Piper agreed. "I just feel like a terrible mother for not noticing."

"Piper, you're not a terrible mother," Paige began. "You're like a thousand times better than Britney Spears."

"I think crack whores are better than her," Phoebe chimed in.

"So, am I in the class with them now?"

"Absolutely not," Leo said as he took Piper's hand in his. Confusion came over his face. "What did Britney do?"

"It's a long story," Paige responded with a smirk.

"That bad?"

The girls smiled as they looked at each other.

Meanwhile, Billie was sitting in her dorm room looking at pictures of Christy.

"Why did you do this?" Billie sobbed. "Why did you manipulate me? We were sisters! I trusted you. You made me kill Paige and Phoebe. Then, I had to kill you. Why did you have to do this?"

Billie stared at a picture of the two of them when they were younger. She was looking at the face of someone who would betray her; the face of someone who she loved all of her life. She couldn't help but wonder if their parents' deaths had anything to do with Christy's actions.

Billie tried to gather her strength. She stood up and walked to the door. She needed to be with family right now. The only family she had now was the Halliwells. She hoped that they'd forgiven her, especially Piper. Using Wyatt to try and kill the girls had caused a huge rift between the two of them. She knew she had to earn back their trust. After all, she needed her sisters back.


	2. Decisions

**Chapter Two**

Piper was still shocked over Chris's powers when Paige decided to orb home. Henry was waiting for her on the couch.

"Guess what happened!" Paige said with joy.

"What?" Henry asked.

"Chris started orbing today," Paige told Henry as she grabbed a bottle of water. "And we found out that his telekinetic power is working."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Of course. It's a great thing!"

"Paige, I have a question."

"Fire away."

"When we have kids, will they have powers?"

"Yeah. I thought you knew that."

"So our kids will be witches?"

"And Whitelighters."

"No normal kids?"

"What's normal?"

"You know…no powers."

"Nope. The magic of the Charmed line is destined to continue."

"Oh."

"Why are you so worried about having kids?"

"I just thought it would be a good thing to have a baby around this place. Besides, you'd be a great mom and I love kids. Are you ready to try?"

"Am I what?" Paige asked, nearly spitting out water.

"Are you ready to have a baby?"

Phoebe stayed at the Manor for a few more hours. She needed Piper's advice for her relationship with Coop. She was in love, but she had a fear of being so in love. The last few times she was in love, her heart was broken.

Piper calmed Chris down so that he could get a good nap. She came into the Conservatory where Phoebe was waiting for her.

"Piper, I don't know what to do."

"What is there to do?"

"I have to let myself trust him and that's difficult for me."

"He already knows our big secret and he's not talking about that, so I'd say he's rather trustworthy."

"Of course he's keeping that secret. He has to keep magic secret, too."

"Phoebe, why can't you let your guard down? He's a good guy, not a demon. Give him a chance."

"Piper, that's easy for you to say. You married an angel."

"Well, you're in love with a cupid. There isn't that a big difference."

As Phoebe was about to respond, Billie walked in.

"Am I welcome here anymore?" she asked timidly.

"I think so," Phoebe said gently.

"Yes," Piper responded in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Look, Piper, I know you're really pissed. I get it. I really do. I mean, you guys helped me a lot. You made me into a stronger witch, then I used your son's magic to try to kill you. I know you'll be mad at me for a long time. I get that, but I need you all."

Phoebe got concerned. "Is there a demon after you?"

"No," Billie pouted.

"Then what is it?" Piper asked.

"I need my family. I need my sisters."

Billie began to cry. Phoebe got up and tried to comfort her.

"Billie, you know we're here for you."

"Are you really?"

Piper frowned. Right now she couldn't decide if she liked Billie anymore. No matter how she felt, she knew that Billie needed her. She knew what it was like to lose a sister. She imagined that vanquishing your own sister would be even harder than just having your sister die.

"Yeah, we're hear for you," Piper said in a softened tone. "Would you like some tea?"

"That would be great."

Paige was sitting on her bed thinking about how her life would be if she had a baby. It worked for Piper, but she wasn't Piper. She didn't know if she could even be a mom, but she knew she had a lot of support. She had two loving sisters and an amazing husband. The decision became clear.

"Henry!" she called.

Henry came rushing into the room. He was worried. He knew Paige could handle herself when it came to demons, but he also knew that she was human. Something serious could have happened. When he arrived at the bedroom door, he saw Paige sitting on the bed.

"I want to have a baby."

"You what?"

"I want to have a baby."

Henry ran to Paige. He picked her up and began kissing her.


	3. Anticipation

**Chapter Three**

Coop couldn't get in touch with Piper and Paige, so he contacted Billie. They met at Billie's dorm room, as Billie was beginning to pack up her stuff. She made it clear to Coop that if he wanted to talk, he had to help her move out of the dorm.

"Billie, I need your help," Coop said as he picked up a box.

"Put that over there," Billie pointed to a spot next to the door. "What do you need help with?"

"I'm going to propose to Phoebe tonight, but I don't know what to do."

"You're a cupid, you should have to know a thing or two about romance."

"True, but I can't decide what to do or how to do it."

"Buy her roses and her favorite chocolates."

"That's all."

"Yeah, except for the whole ring thing. Don't overdo the planning. She'd hate it if you planned some big thing. She loves you and would probably be happy to just have you ask the question, even without any gifts."

Paige was assigned a new charge, Melissa, a neophyte witch. She wasn't as powerful as Billie, which was a relief. Billie had been a handful and made it clear that she didn't need a Whitelighter.

Melissa had the power of invisibility. Anytime she got scared, her power would kick in. Paige had to help her, but first she had to become a part of Melissa's life. Melissa had just gotten out of the foster care system. Paige was going to pose as a social worker who was helping Melissa adjust to her new life.

Melissa was especially difficult when she found out that Paige was supposed to be her new social worker. She was glad to be out of the system and wanted nothing to do with any social worker. She just wanted them to leave her alone.

"Look, lady, I'm 18. I have a job! I know how to take care of myself. Leave me the hell alone!"

With that Melissa slammed the door in Paige's face.

"Well, isn't she a gem?" Paige muttered.

Phoebe was sitting at her desk trying to find the right letter to answer for her next column. After finding out that she and Coop were meant to be together, she could only think about that. Suddenly, the thought popped out of her mind as she heard the phone ring.

"Phoebe, Coop has been bugging me all morning," Piper complained. "I kept checking the Caller ID. You need to tell him to back off a little."

"Piper, I'm sorry. I wonder why he wanted to talk to you and not to me."

"Maybe he's planning something for you or needs some advice about how to handle you."

"Handle me? What am I? I'm not some stupid porcelain ornament."

"Phoebe, I just meant that maybe he didn't know how to handle his feelings towards you. Just calm down. I'm sure it's nothing major."

"Maybe."

Since things didn't go well with Melissa, Paige decided to try to see if Henry might want to go to lunch. Luckily it wasn't a busy day, so they went to a little restaurant close to the station.

"Are you excited?" Henry asked as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"About?"

"Having a baby."

"I'm not pregnant yet."

"How do you know?"

"We've only been trying for a week. I think I would know."

"Maybe it takes the symptoms a while to show up."

"Henry, don't get your hopes up. You might get disappointed."

"Then prove me wrong. Take the test."

Piper was still in awe over Chris's powers. She and Leo decided that they would help him strengthen his powers. They gave him little "tests" and would encourage him to use his magic. Unfortunately, Wyatt figured out that his parents were giving his baby brother more attention. When they would put an object down for Chris to practice with, Wyatt would orb it away.

"Wyatt! Stop orbing the teddy bear away. Don't make me put you in another room."

Piper realized that wouldn't work. Wyatt would still orb the toy away. She knew how mischievous her son was.

Leo would have been helping Piper this time, but he was helping put Magic School back in working order. Piper was a little worried about Leo being away from her for long periods of time. She was always afraid that he wouldn't come back. She didn't have the time to worry this afternoon. She had to work with Chris for a few more minutes.

Piper put a block all the way across the room. Then she stood next to it until Chris began to move it. Three-quarters of the way into moving the block, Wyatt orbed it away.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell!"

That evening Coop had made a candlelight dinner for Phoebe. He had everything set up. Phoebe walked into her apartment. She looked like she was about to faint.

"Um, Coop?" she called. "What's all this for?"

"It's all for you," Coop replied and brought Phoebe the roses and the chocolates.

"Thank you," she replied. "But what is this for?"

"Well, Phoebe, I've always seen what love could do for others. I always saw the its beauty and purity. I never got to experience it for myself until I met you. You light up my days. You are the best—you bring out the best in me and you…you're just magical. I love you and I want to spend my entire life with you. Will you marry me?"

Phoebe's eyes were beginning to fill with tears as she answered, "Yes."

Henry made Paige get a pregnancy test. He told her to wait to take it until he got home. Shockingly, she actually did what he said. Part of her wanted to know whether or not she was pregnant already, too.

When he got home, she took the test. Henry set a timer for the results. They anxiously awaited the results.


	4. Chasing the Future

**Chapter Four**

The next morning, Phoebe and Paige couldn't wait to tell Piper their big news. Paige orbed in at the same time Phoebe came walking through the door. They found Piper in the kitchen.

"I have big news," Phoebe said.

"I have bigger news," Paige said competitively.

"I'm engaged!"

"I'm pregnant!"

"What?" Piper asked. "Phoebe, you go first."

"Coop proposed last night," Phoebe said proudly. "I was shocked."

"No you weren't," Paige said as she rolled her eyes.

"You don't know what I—"

"Phoebe, hush," Piper said. "Paige what was your news?"

"I'm pregnant."

"You're what!" Phoebe and Piper said at the same time.

"Henry and I are having a baby," Paige said beaming.

"Were you trying?" Piper asked.

"Yes."

"Were you going to tell us?"

"Well, I thought I'd wait awhile."

"So you're going to be a mother?" Phoebe said still shocked at the news.

"Yeah."

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well, what does Henry want?"

"A boy."

Leo walked into the room. "What are you three talking about?"

"Phoebe's engaged and Paige is pregnant," Piper told him quickly.

"Wow! That's great!"

"So, Phoebe, when are you getting married?" Piper asked.

"As soon as possible."

"Can you marry a cupid?" Paige asked.

"Piper married Leo, so I'm sure I could marry Coop."

"I meant legally."

"Don't worry about things like that."

Phoebe's phone rang. "Uh-oh. It's Elise. I'm running really late."

"Well, go," Piper said playfully shooing Phoebe away.

"Love you," Phoebe called as she ran for the door.

"So what are you doing today, Paige?"

"I have no idea."

"Could you watch your nephews while I go to P3? Leo will be at Magic School. We really need some help, and I doubt the nanny would want to come since things are still a bit touchy with the magical community."

"I'd actually enjoy watching them."

"Yeah, wait until they play hide and seek orbing."

"I think I can keep up. Besides, I need the practice."

Piper laughed. "Good luck with that."

Paige orbed Leo to Magic School. Then she decided to play some games with Wyatt while Chris took a nap. Wyatt tried cheating with Paige, but she caught him and made sure he didn't get away with it.

"Wyatt," Paige started, "Auntie Paige can do that, too."

Chris started crying so Paige went over to him.

"Hey, buddy. Don't cry."

"Where's Mommy?"

"She had to go to work."

With that Chris orbed away.

"Where'd he go?"

Paige's phone rang. It was Piper.

"Hello?"

"Paige, why is my son at P3?"

"I guess that's where he went. Wyatt and I will come get him."

Elise walked into Phoebe's office. Phoebe was reading Bride magazine. Elise cleared her throat.

"Elise, I was just—"

"Doing research for your column?"

"Actually, no. I was doing research for my wedding."

"That's sweet. Work!"

"I've already finished my column."

"Then why don't you go home?"

"My fiancé might be there and I don't want him to know about some of my plans."

"Phoebe, this is not the place—"

"Please, Elise."

"Go home, Phoebe."


	5. The Power of Paige

**Chapter Five**

Billie helped Phoebe try on her dress the night before her wedding.

"You look so beautiful," Billie said in awe.

"It's the happiness, I swear," Phoebe replied as she looked in the mirror.

"I hope I'm so happy when I get married."

"You will be."

Phoebe sighed as she looked one last time. This marriage would be different. Coop was a good guy and could handle her being a witch. He was no demon, and he wasn't marrying her thinking that she was someone else.

Phoebe had put this wedding together in two months with a little help from her sisters and Billie. She'd kept most of the details hidden from Coop. She told him that it would be more magical and romantic if he didn't know the details.

Paige came into the bedroom. Morning sickness was taking a toll on her. Every time she got out of the bathroom she felt spent.

"You okay, baby?" Henry asked.

"Do I look okay? Honestly, I don't know if I'm gonna feel up to being at the wedding."

"Can't you take some kind of potion or write a spell?"

"There's no magical fix for morning sickness. Besides, that would be personal gain."

Piper and Leo were tucking the boys in. It seemed like so much was going on in the family right now. Paige was two months pregnant. Phoebe was getting married. Chris's powers were growing by the day, and so were Wyatt's.

"I hope Phoebe's wedding goes smoothly," Piper said softly as she and Leo walked down the hall towards their bedroom.

"It should," Leo said as he flicked on the lights in their bedroom. "Paige has placed the crystals already."

"It just seems like something goes weird at every Halliwell wedding," Piper remarked as she started putting on her pajamas.

"Hopefully, tomorrow will be different."

The wedding went off with no problems. The reception was at the Manor. The Manor had also been demon-proofed by Paige.

"Paige is really good with the crystals," Leo said softly to Piper.

"Yeah, she is," Piper replied looking around. "Where is she?"

"I think I saw her go upstairs."

"I'm gonna go check on her."

Piper walked up the stairs and saw Paige coming out of the bathroom.

"Paige—"Piper stared. Paige disappeared. "Um, Paige, where are you?"

"Right here," Paige replied, though Piper still couldn't see her.

"I can't see you."

"Are you blind again?"

"No," Piper began feeling around for Paige.

"Why are you doing that?"

"I told you. I can't see you."

"I'm right next to you."

"Paige, I can't see you."

"Well, I'm right here."

"Go in the bathroom."

"But I'm not sick anymore."

"Just go."

Piper saw the door open.

"Piper, what happened? I can't see myself."

"Did you cast a spell?"

"No."

"Has a demon come after you?"

"No."

"Then why'd you disappear when I called your name?"

"I don't know. I got a little startled."

"Are you still startled?"

"No, but you've made me nervous."

"Well, calm down. Take some deep breaths."

Paige did as her sister said. As she took the deep breaths, she became visible again.

"Still nervous?"

"No, but I am confused."

Phoebe came up the stairs.

"I was wondering where you were!"

Piper laughed.

"What?"

"Apparently, Paige can be invisible now."

"You got a new power?"

"I guess. It doesn't make any sense, though. I can orb away, so I shouldn't be able to be invisible, too."

"Maybe it's the baby's power," Piper suggested.

"Invisibility?" Paige questioned. She got annoyed. "That's just great!"

"What?" Piper questioned startled by Paige's mood swing.

"Not only will I have to worry about orbing. Now my kid can be invisible whenever it wants."

"So, I get married. Paige gets a new power. Piper, do you have any news?"

"Well…"

"Come on, spill it," Paige said.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" Paige and Phoebe asked in unison.

"Hey! That's my special thing!" Paige exclaimed.

"Sorry, Paige. I am pregnant, but you can't tell Leo."

"He doesn't know?" Phoebe said still shocked at all of the day's events.

"Well, I just found out."

"I'm sorry if we've ruined your special day, Phoebe," Paige said.

"Ruined it? This news just makes it even more special. I just have to keep it all secret."

Billie wished there were guys at the wedding who were her age. She felt so out of place. With the sisters all upstairs, she tried to find someone to talk to. Everyone seemed busy talking to someone else.

Henry, Leo, and Coop stood together talking about their wives. Henry needed to know from Leo what it was like to have a magical baby. Since Coop knew part of his destiny was to become a father, he listened carefully.

"Of course, there is one big difference between the delivery of a child in this family and that of a child born out of it."

"What's that?" Henry asked with a scared expression.

"Unless there are major complications, babies in this family are born at home."

"At home? Isn't that sort of old-fashioned?" Henry asked. "Shouldn't the baby be born at a hospital with technology and medicine?"

"It's a family tradition. Ask Paige."

"Ask Paige what?" Paige said as she approached the guys with her sisters.

"Is our child being born at our apartment?"

"No."

"See." Henry said with a sigh of relief.

"It'll be born here."


	6. Baby Fever

**Chapter Six**

"We need to find a house," Henry called to Paige from the bedroom. "You know, something with a big yard."

"The baby's still gonna be born at the Manor," she replied.

"This has nothing to do with that; though I still don't understand that. I just want our child to grow up in a nice house."

"Okay," Paige said as she stepped into the bedroom. "Honey, watch this."

Paige went invisible. She ran around the room.

"Can you find me?"

"Paige, is some mojo you worked on yourself?"

"Nope. Guess where I am!" she said as she got on the bed.

"Paige, come on," he said as she reappeared. "What the Hell were you doing?"

"I was showing you our child's first power."

"Already?"

"Yeah. I think it's a little early, but that's not necessarily a bad thing."

"When is it supposed to happen?"

"Sometime in the next month or so."

"Maybe you got pregnant before we thought you did."

"Anything's possible."

"Leo, we need to talk," Piper said as she sat on their bed.

"What about?"

"I've been thinking about having another baby."

"Another?"

"Yeah."

"So, when do you want to start trying?"

"The thing is…I don't think we have to start."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, I guess it means that I'm pregnant."

"You're what?"

"I'm pregnant."

Leo got excited. "That's great. How long have you known?"

"A few days."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Well, Phoebe's wedding kind of took precedent."

"How far along?"

"A couple of weeks maybe. All I know is that I'm pregnant and that this is the last one."

Phoebe woke up the next morning and looked for Coop. He was standing in from of an open window with a cup of coffee in his hand. She smiled. She couldn't believe how lucky she was.

"Good morning, sunshine," he said to her when he realized that she'd just woken up.

"Good morning," she replied sleepily as she started to get off the bed.

"I wish we could have a real honeymoon, but—"

"You've got to work?"

"No, I just have a feeling that your something's up with your sisters and they need you."

"Nothing's up with them."

"You're lying."

"Am I that obvious?"

"To me, you are. Now tell me."

"Paige has a new power thanks to her baby, and Piper's pregnant again."

"So, it's pretty much baby fever in this family."

"Yeah."

"Soon there will be three."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you want the daughter you saw in the future, you'll need to conceive in the next month."

"Way to put some pressure on a girl."

"Hey, Piper!" Billie said as she came down the steps into P3. "What did you want to see me about?"

"I need some help."

Billie's eyes brightened. "Magical help?"

"No. I need some help around here."

"But you're doing such a good job."

"I don't think I'll be able to pay much attention to the club in the next few months."

"Why?"

"Well, I'm pregnant again—"

"Congratulations!" Billie hugged Piper tightly.

"Okay, now I can't breathe."

"Sorry. I'm just happy for you."

"Thanks. Back to the club, I need someone to book bands with a good taste in music. You have good taste and I know you need a job."

"What about the business stuff?"

"I've got someone taking care of that."

"Oh, okay."

"Great."

"When do I start?"

"I can start training you tomorrow."

"So he said you need to get pregnant in the next month?" Paige asked Phoebe as the girls ate at an outdoor café.

"That's pretty much exactly what he said," Phoebe said as she put her drink down.

"Three pregnant Charmed Ones? That ought to be a power boost."

"My pregnancy may not produce any powers. When I was pregnant with Chris, I didn't have a boost," Piper interjected.

"That may have been because big Chris was around," Paige responded.

"Maybe."

"I will be so happy when I can have caffeine again."

"You and me both."

"Soon that'll be the three of us wanting caffeine," Phoebe reminded them.


	7. Threats

**Chapter Seven**

"Athame!" Paige called for the weapon in the demon's hand. She stabbed the demon. Suddenly, the demon disappeared as the athame fell to the ground.

"Why are there demons coming here?" Henry asked as he came out from hiding.

"We've just been lucky," Paige replied as she picked up the athame. "I need to go call Phoebe to head to the Manor."

"Why?"

"Well, we need to catch this demon."

"But you're pregnant!"

"I'm still a witch."

"But—"

"I need to do this, and you're going to go with me."

"Why?"

"You're not safe here."

"And I'm safe there?"

"I can help keep you safe there."

Paige called Phoebe and told her about the demon. Phoebe agreed that she would head over to the house. Paige remembered that she needed to call Piper to let her know that it was time to go demon-hunting.

"Pregnant yet?" Paige teased as Phoebe walked into the attic.

"I don't know. If I'm not already, then these demons better stop coming so that I can get pregnant."

Piper came in. "Pregnancy's not all it's cracked up to be."

"That bad?"

"I'm just more uncomfortable this time. I'm achy and nauseated."

"Like you were with Wyatt?"

"Yeah," Piper replied as she started scrying.

"So was Henry freaked?" Phoebe asked as she stood with Paige at the book.

"Oh yeah!"

"About the demon? Or about demon-hunting?"

"Both actually."

"He'll come around."

"I don't think he'll be okay with it until after I have the baby."

"I don't see Coop getting so freaked."

"Why not?" Piper asked. "Leo's gotten freaked each time."

"I don't know. I just don't get that feeling from him."

"Because you're an empathy?"

"No. It's just intuition."

"Found him," Paige said. "It's a Tomka demon. There's a potion for him."

"I'll make it."

"I'm still not finding him," Piper said.

"Maybe he's in the underworld, or maybe he's cloaking himself?"

"Piper, when did Wyatt's powers start?" Paige asked.

"After about two months," Piper responded. "Don't worry. The baby isn't developing them too early."

"You going to a doctor regularly?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah," Paige replied. "Next time we find out the sex of the baby."

"Are you excited?"

"A little. At least I'll be able to stop calling the baby "it.""

The demon decided to shimmer into the Manor. He came into Wyatt's room. Wyatt began to scream.

"Wyatt!" Piper said as she ran down to to Wyatt's room. Piper threw up her hands trying to blow up the demon. It didn't work. Phoebe came into the room and threw the potion. The demon burst into flames. Wyatt started crying harder. Piper was able to quiet him down.

"Is he alright?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, he'll be fine."

"So it came after Wyatt?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, but a lot of demon's do that," Paige responded as she put the orange juice back in the fridge.

"Will they come after our baby?"

Paige winced. "Probably."

"So our child is going to be in danger?"

"Maybe. Look, I don't know what's gonna happen. The baby may attract a lot of demonic attention. It may not. It all depends."

"Why?"

"Children of the Charmed Ones are valuable commodities."

"What?"

"Well, Piper, Phoebe, and I are extremely powerful. Our children are going to be expected to be at least as powerful."

Phoebe had gotten several pregnancy tests. She was completely obsessed over when she was going to be pregnant.

"Phoebe, it'll happen when it happens," Coop said as he looked at the bag. "You didn't need to go out and buy so many tests."

"I just want to know when it happens."

"If you get so worked up, your body won't let it happen."

"You're annoying me," Phoebe said as she grabbed a test. "I need to go check and see if I'm having a baby yet."

"Why are you being so obsessive?"

"You know how much I want a baby!" she called as she ran to take the test.


	8. Channeling

**Chapter Eight**

It had been three weeks and Phoebe still wasn't pregnant. She'd given up on taking the test a week ago. She still hadn't put the tests away, so she finally gave in and started putting them in the bathroom cabinet below the sink. One box fell out. She picked it up and had a premonition.

In the premonition, she was looking at the test and she was pregnant. She was wearing the same outfit. It seemed like she was watching a video of herself. The premonition led Phoebe to take the test. She anxiously awaited the results. When it was time, Phoebe went to look. She was pregnant.

"I would just like to point out that I did not force that premonition!" Phoebe yelled at the ceiling.

Paige felt like she was growing bigger by the day. Not by much, but enough to make her clothes feel uncomfortable. She was going to find out that day if she was going to have a boy or a girl.

"Henry, are you coming?" Paige called as she headed for the door.

"Be right there," he replied as he came into the living room.

"We're running really late."

"Why can't we orb?"

"Exposure risk?"

"There's a janitor's closet around the corner from the office."

"Fine."

Piper was in the kitchen with Wyatt and Chris for lunch. All of a sudden the toaster blew up and the pieces were frozen in midair. She looked over at the toaster and looked back at the boys.

"Mommy didn't do that," she said to them. "Who did it? Wyatt, was it you?"

Wyatt shook his head no.

The pieces flew across the room into the garbage can. Piper looked at Wyatt. Then, she looked at Chris. He smiled.

"I have to tell them," Paige said as soon as they got back to the apartment. "Besides, Piper has been calling for a few hours now."

"I didn't hear your phone…Oh."

"Let me go over there to see what's going on."

Paige orbed to the Manor. She saw Piper pacing. "What's wrong?"

"Something is weird about Chris," she said loudly.

"What is it?"

"Everything was going as normal as it does, when Chris blew up and froze the toaster. Then he sent the pieces to the garbage can. After that, he orbed Wyatt's toys to himself. It's like a power explosion over here. Can you go check up there to see if they know what's going on?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Phoebe came into the house looking for Piper. She saw her with the boys. As soon as she walked into the room, Chris began to levitate.

"What's going on here?"

"There's something wrong with Chris."

"What is it?"

"I don't know."

"Is Paige around?"

"She's checking on Chris's powers right now."

Phoebe looked at her nephew. "Chris from the future didn't do this."

Paige orbed back.

"What's wrong with my son?"

"Nothing. He just has a new power."

"It looks like he has more than one," Phoebe remarked.

"Nope. It's just one. It's called Channeling."

"I thought that was only a psychic power."

"Well, with Chris, it's a magical power."

"Why didn't big Chris have these powers?"

"That Chris wasn't meant to have the power. They said that he got this power because he's half Elder instead of half Whitelighter."

"Can he channel anyone's powers?" Piper asked as she looked at her son.

"Yes, any magical power. He just needs to be close to the power."

"I guess we have to watch him more closely."

"You're his mother. That's you're job."

"Speaking of motherhood," Phoebe said happily, "I'm pregnant."

:"Congratulations," Piper said.

"I found out the sex of the baby," Paige said quickly.

"And?"

"It's a boy."

"I guess it's congratulations all around."

Billie was sitting at the club waiting for Piper. She thought they were supposed to meet today. Maybe she was in traffic. Surely, she would have called. She decided to project herself to where Piper was. She ended up at the Manor.

"Where were you?"

"Oh, Billie, I'm so sorry. Chris has got this new power and I don't know how to handle it."

"What kind of power is it?"

"It's called channeling. Basically, he can channel the powers of anyone magical."

"Wow. Does that mean he's more powerful than Wyatt?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well, he's the first child of a Charmed One and an Elder. That's got to make him at least a little more powerful, especially with this new power."


	9. Power Surges

**Chapter Nine**

Wyatt was destined to be the most powerful magical child in the world. Now that Chris could channel powers, his family didn't know who was stronger. Chris had the power to use any of Wyatt's powers. Right now he had to be in the same room to use the powers, but his family knew that that could grow.

"Channeling?" Leo asked. "I've never heard of it happening in a non-psychic case."

"Apparently your son can do it with all powers," Paige told him.

"But future Chris—"

"Things change. Future Chris wasn't half Elder. This Chris is."

"Are you sure that this isn't some freak thing that will go away?"

"The Elders said it's a permanent power."

"Can he only channel demonic powers?"

"Nope. All powers."

"Even Wyatt's?"

"Yes."

Paige was in the kitchen at the apartment. Henry came up behind her to give her a hug. She still hadn't learned to completely control the invisibility, so his hug caused her to be invisible. Henry almost screamed as Paige became visible again.

"You need to give me some warning," she chided him.

"You need to stop using that power!"

"It's not my fault. He's the one that keeps making me use the power. I get startled, so he gets startled. I can't control that."

"This kid's gonna be a handful, isn't he?"

"Why?"

"He can be invisible when he wants."

"Oh, that. Well, we'll just have to keep an eye on him." She laughed.

"This isn't funny."

"Sure it is."

"How?"

"I told you our child would be magical."

It had been three weeks and Piper still didn't know what to do with Chris's new power. He would play with powers all the time. He liked using Wyatt's powers best.

"What am I going to do with you?" she asked. Then she heard answer. It sounded like Chris, but he wasn't talking right then. "What was that?"

She heard Wyatt's voice in her head, too. This was just great. Not only did she have to deal with her own thoughts, she had to deal with her sons' thoughts as well.

She called Paige's cell. "Paige can you check and see why I can hear the boys' thoughts?"

"Sure, but I'm with Melissa right now. She's starting to open up. As soon as I'm done, I'll go check."

Paige talked to Melissa for a few hours. Towards the end of their discussion, Melissa got a little spooked.

"Uh-oh," Melissa said as she reappeared. "You weren't supposed to see that."

"It's okay," Paige replied. "I can do it, too."

"You can?"

"Yeah."

"So are you a witch, too?"

"Yeah, I'm also part whitelighter."

"What do you mean?"

"I help other witches."

"Are you mine?"

"Yeah. That's why I've been working with you."

"Can I be a whitelighter, too?"

"I don't think so. Most witches can't be. The only reason I'm one is that my father was one."

"Oh."

"I can help you with magical things if you'd like. Just call my name and I'll orb to you."

"Orb?"

"It's a special way for whitelighters to get from one place to another."

Paige showed Melissa what orbing was.

"You know to call me when you need me, right? Just say my name really loud and I will try to be here as fast as I can."

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, I need to go."

Paige orbed to the Elders to find out why Piper's powers were so messed up.

"Piper, your baby is a telepath," Paige told her sister.

"A telepath?"

"Yes."

"Why do my kids always have to get a difficult power?"

"They're special."

Phoebe was at her office when Piper called to tell her about the baby's new power. Phoebe closed her office door to keep the other reporters from hearing any magical talk.

"A telepath?"

"Yeah."

"I guess we're gonna have to keep our thoughts clean."

"Especially since we'll have a few telepaths thanks to Chris."

"Have you thought about summoning future Chris to see if he knows how to control his power?"

"As an adult, I'm sure he does, but as toddler? How do you expect him to know how to control it?"

"It was just a thought."

"You know, Phoebe could've been right about summoning future Chris about his powers," Piper said to Leo as they were cleaning up after dinner. "I might summon Wyatt, too. I need to know how to help him deal with Chris's powers."

"Try it in the morning."

After breakfast, Piper summoned her sons. They were surprised to see her.

"Hey, mom," Chris said as he hugged Piper.

After Wyatt had greeted Piper, Chris asked, "Why'd you summon us?"

"I need to know how to deal with your channeling power."

"Ooh. The channeling power? That must mean you're pregnant with Prue," Wyatt said.

"Wyatt, will you ever learn to keep your mouth shut about the future?" Chris asked his brother.

"Well, it's not like her knowing will change that Prue's in there!"

"So, I'm having a girl?" Piper said excitedly.

"Yeah. Surprise."

"So about your powers…"

"I don't learn to control them for a few years," Chris replied. "Until then, I'm gonna be a little difficult."

"Why won't you learn to control it?"

"I won't want to. It's a fun power."

"Yeah, especially when you can blow up my favorite toys!" Wyatt interjected bitterly.

"Are you still bitter about that?"

"No. It just never made any sense. I was supposed to be more powerful, but you become more powerful than me."

"Yet you still remind me of your destiny."

"Boys," Piper chided. "Is there anything at all that I can do about your power, Chris?"

"No, but there is something you can do about Prue's telepathy power. You can actually mute the thoughts. You don't have to listen to all of them."

"Is that what you do?"

"Yeah, and don't let Prue feel bad about not being able to orb. She's always been upset about that."

"Wyatt, how do I help you deal with Chris's power?"

"You can't," he replied.

"What? Why?"

"It's just isn't something you can do. I have to learn how to deal on my own."

"We need to get back to our time," Chris told Wyatt. "We don't want to mess up our history."

The whole family had dinner at the Manor that night. Piper couldn't wait to tell her sisters the news. They knew she'd been waiting for this little girl for seven years.

"You get to have your little girl," Phoebe said as she hugged Piper. Paige wrapped her arms around both of them.

"So are you sticking with Prudence Melinda?" Paige asked.

"Apparently," Piper replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was planning on it, and when I called Chris and Wyatt, Wyatt said I'm pregnant with Prue."

"Wow."

"I can't believe you summoned my nephews without telling me," Phoebe muttered.

"Sorry—"

A demon shimmered in. He threw a fireball at Paige. Before she could call for it, a deflective shield popped up in front of her. With the other hand a surge of electricity came bolting out. She hit the demon with the surge of electricity, vanquishing it.

"What the Hell!" Piper exclaimed.

"Apparently, Paige has a very powerful baby," Phoebe remarked.

"But Henry's a mortal!"

"But I'm doubly blessed," Paige reminded her sister.

"So you get another offensive power?"

"I guess so."


	10. Finding Perfection

**Chapter Ten**

"Electrikinesis!" Piper yelled after everyone left. "She gets three powers, and one is electrikinesis. What the Hell is going on?"

"First born children always have extra strength."

"I didn't get that kind of power with Wyatt!"

"You were invincible!" Leo exclaimed annoyed with Piper's whining.

"That doesn't matter," she quipped.

"Maybe Prue will give you a power boost," Leo suggested trying to calm Piper down.

"Probably not as much of one as Paige is getting. Phoebe will probably get more powers, too."

"Piper, why are you so jealous?" Leo finally asked after getting tired of Piper going on and on about her "lack" of powers.

"I just want a cool power."

Leo hugged Piper. "You can blow up just about anything you want to."

"True," Piper replied smiling. "She can't do that."

"What was that thing you did tonight?" Henry asked as he climbed into bed. Seeing his wife shoot electricity from her hands made him exhausted. He couldn't explain it, but the more powerful she got, the more exhausted he got. It was probably from the thoughts that his baby would have to fight demons with these powers. He didn't sleep well with thoughts of demons coming after his son and wife.

"I think it's called electrikinesis. I guess it's one of the baby's new powers. I'll check with the Elders in the morning."

"I can't wait to see what our baby's powers are," Phoebe said as she brushed her hair.

"What kind of power do you think the baby will have?" Coop asked.

"I don't know," Phoebe replied as she put her head on Coop's shoulder. She rubbed her stomach. "I guess we'll find out soon."

The next morning Paige orbed to the Elders.

"Last night, I got two new powers. Are they mine or are they the baby's?" she asked an Elder.

"Deflection is the baby's power," he replied. "Electrikinesis belongs to both of you. You were meant to have this power, and your baby will have it as well."

"Why?" Paige asked as she became confused.

"It is part of your destiny," the Elder said mysteriously before walking away from Paige.

"So it isn't just your baby's power?" Piper said over the phone. "Congratulations. What about the deflection?"

"That's the baby's power."

"Well, that makes me feel better," Piper said with a sigh of relief.

"Why?"

"I was just—"

"Jealous?" Paige said with a smile. She knew she had struck a nerve the night before.

"I didn't say that," Piper said defensively.

"You don't have to."

"So what else were you calling about?" Piper asked as she tried to change the subject. She didn't want Paige to start teasing her about her jealousy.

"Henry wants to move into a house. I don't know where to look. I don't have a paying job, and he doesn't make much. How do I break it to him that we can't afford a house?"

"Just be honest with him. If that doesn't work, take out a huge loan."

"I may have to do that. Do you know what it's like to live with someone who is so stubborn that you want to pull your hair out?" Paige said with a disgusted tone in her voice.

Piper laughed. "I lived with you for five years. Trust me, I know."

"Hey! That's not fair."

"Well, it's true."

Paige woke Henry up after she got off the phone with Piper. "Come on, baby."

"Paige, can't I sleep five more minutes?"

"Not if you want to check out that house you liked today."

"Okay. I'm up. Let me take a shower."

Paige waited like she normally did. This had become their Sunday morning routine. She would get up, go talk to the Elders, call one of her sisters, wake Henry up, and go look for a house. It was a boring routine, but it was her routine and she was getting a bit too comfortable with it.

They headed out and found a lovely neighborhood that Henry had been talking about so much. When they pulled up to the house Henry had been talking about, Paige knew it was her dream home.

"We can't afford this," Paige whispered as she looked around.

"Yes we can," Henry said with a small smile.

"How?"

"I'm taking it out of a trust fund my parents set up for me years ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise."

"So we're getting a new house? This house?" Paige said excitedly. This house was everything she'd dreamed of since she was a little girl. It was in great condition and was beautiful.

"Yes."

"Did you know already?" she asked sensing that Henry was keeping more from her.

"I made the down payment yesterday."

Paige looked around. She couldn't believe it. This house was perfect. It was huge and reminded Paige of the Halliwell Manor. It was only a few blocks away."

"Oh my God! This is just…"

Paige told Piper and Phoebe to come over. She showed them around the house. She was so happy to have this new house that she could barely contain herself.

"This is beautiful!" Phoebe said in awe.

"I thought you said you couldn't afford a house," Piper remarked.

"Apparently, Henry was hiding some money from me," Paige replied. "I hope he has enough to pay for some new furniture because we're gonna need it."

"That's definitely true," Phoebe responded as she continued to look around.

"I guess that's what I'll be doing when I'm not doing my witch and Whitelighter duties."

"I'll help," Piper said.

"That'd be nice, but aren't you busy with club stuff and motherhood?"

"I've got a good manager at P3 and Billie's booking bands. As for motherhood, I could call for the Nanny or I could bring them with us."

"Okay. Well, we're moving in in six weeks, so I'll need the help then."

"Well, in the meantime we need to get you some maternity clothes," Piper said as she looked at Paige's jeans that were about to pop open. "Your clothes are getting way too tight."

"I know," Paige responded as she looked down at her jeans. "I've just been lazy."

"Tomorrow, we're going looking for maternity clothes for you, Missy Paige."

The next morning Paige orbed to the Manor. She walked up the stairs calling for Piper. She saw the boys getting ready to go to Magic School.

"What happened to the Nanny taking care of them?" she asked.

"She was busy. Can you drop them off at Magic School for me?"

"Sure. Come on, boys."

Wyatt and Chris grabbed Paige's hands. She found their teachers and dropped them off in their respective rooms.

When Paige orbed back to the Manor, Piper had grabbed her purse and her keys.

"I'm ready if you are," Piper said as Paige came back.

Paige got several bags of clothes. She had trouble holding all of them as she tried to orb, so she took several trips. She couldn't believe all of the clothes she got. It was weird that she was putting more things in her closet as she planned to start packing up.


	11. What You Deserve

**Chapter Eleven**

Six weeks passed and Paige had spent a lot of the time packing up. She and Henry were selling all their furniture, so they didn't have to worry about packing it up. It was nice that Leo and Coop had offered to help out. Actually, they hadn't exactly offered. Their wives told them that they had to help out. None of the girls could really pick up the boxes.

While they were moving the boxes to Paige's new house, the girls went shopping for new stuff for the house. Paige and Henry had already gotten new bedroom furniture. Paige arranged for the new furniture to be shipped to the new house.

"You need to get baby furniture," Phoebe told Paige as they finished up shopping for most of the furniture and decorations.

Paige stopped walking and looked completely shocked. "I've been so preoccupied with getting regular furniture that it totally slipped my mind about getting baby furniture."

"How could you forget?" Piper smirked as she looked at Paige's belly. Paige lightly hit Piper on the back of her head.

"Have you already picked where you're putting the nursery?" Phoebe asked trying to ignore Piper.

"There's a sitting room attached to the master bedroom. We're turning that into the nursery," Paige replied.

"Let's go find you some baby furniture," Piper said. "You should really start getting ready for having the baby."

The girls got to a baby store that sold furniture, clothes, and toys. Paige looked around. Everything looked so happy and bright. It didn't really look like anything Paige would personally want, but she guessed that the baby needed something comforting.

A perky petite clerk came up to the girls. "What are you looking for today?" she asked sweetly.

"I need to buy stuff for my nursery," Paige responded trying not to mock the sweetness in the clerk's voice.

"Well, what theme nursery are you looking for?" the clerk asked, not picking up on the girls being annoyed by her perkiness.

"I'm not sure. Let me call my husband."

Paige called Henry's cell phone. "I'm really busy right now," he responded as he looked at the boxes he'd just moved into the house.

"I know, but I'm at the baby furniture store and I need to know what theme the nursery should be."

"Paige, you pick it. I need to go," he said rushed. Paige was annoyed by Henry's tone and quickness to hang up on her. She tried to brush it off, but it continued to annoy her for a while.

Paige frowned as she looked at her closed phone. "I guess it's up to me."

"So what would you like?" the perky clerk asked.

"Bears," Paige replied. She remembered liking bears as a child. She also liked clowns, but she'd had a bad experience with her clown toy coming to life a few years earlier.

"Aw, bears. That's such a good choice."

The girls looked at each other as the clerk turned her back on them. They made little mocking faces at her. They walked around the store picking out furniture and accessories. Paige bought enough stuff to fill two nurseries.

"You should save some stuff for your baby shower," Piper reminded her.

"Would you like to take this home or have it shipped to your house?" the clerk asked.

"Shipped, please," Paige replied as she wrote down her new address.

"The delivery should come tomorrow."

"That'll be really nice," Paige said mocking the clerk. She couldn't help it. The clerk still didn't seem to notice that the girls thought she was too perky.

The girls shopped at a few more stores before Piper started to drive home. "I need to stop by the Manor for something," she said as she looked at Paige while they were stopped at a light.

Piper ran inside and came out with two huge paper bags full of stuff. She put them in the car.

"What's all that?" Phoebe asked.

"Some of the boys' old clothes and other things that I won't need for Prue," Piper replied.

"Aw, thank you," Paige said sincerely.

"No problem," Piper replied. "You'll need it."

Paige smiled as Piper took her home. When they arrived at the house, the guys looked thoroughly exhausted. Paige felt bad that she couldn't help the guys out. She wanted to bring things in, but Henry told her that someone in her shape shouldn't be lifting all of the boxes. She could fight all of the demons she wanted, but she couldn't carry heavy boxes around. She couldn't orb the things inside because her sisters reminded her that that might be considered to be personal gain.

"Paige," Piper began as she looked at her sister concerned. "Maybe the two of you should spend the night at our house."

"That would be nice," Paige responded as she almost accepted the invitation. Henry gave her a look, though. She looked at Piper and rolled her eyes towards Henry. "I guess we're staying here tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Henry replied trying to sound more masculine.

"At least have dinner with us."

"We'd love to," Paige replied without looking at Henry.

The next day the furniture arrived. Paige got the delivery men to get the furniture in about the right places. She tried to unpack some of the boxes before Henry came home, but as soon as he saw her he had to lecture her. "I thought we agreed that you wouldn't do that."

"No," Paige started as the anger circulated through her blood. "You decided I wouldn't without even asking me. You're making all of these decisions for me. It's pissing me off. I'm pregnant. I'm not some porcelain doll. Quit treating me like I'm fragile!"

"I thought I was doing what was best for the baby. I thought that you would be cool with that. I didn't realize it was upsetting you so much."

"Well, it is," Paige said in a softened tone. She still sounded angry, but not as angry as she had been.

"Do you want to help move this stuff?"

"No, I don't think I can."

"Why'd you make such a fuss about it?" he asked as he grew annoyed.

"I just wanted to be asked. I will still help unpack."

Paige and Henry spent the day and night unpacking. It seemed like there was a lot more stuff to unpack than before they moved.

"I wish you could use your powers to help out."

"I do, too, but I might lose them if I try. Right now, I need my powers, especially deflection."

"But deflection is the baby's power. They can't strip his powers, can they?"

"Probably, since I'm using it right now."

Piper called Phoebe the next morning. "We need to throw a baby shower for Paige sometime in the next few months. She deserves that."

"But who would we invite? She doesn't seem to have many friends anymore," Phoebe replied as she started looking through letters at her office.

"We could invite some of her charges, Billie, and a few other people. She deserves a good baby shower."

"Phoebe!" Elise called as she walked into Phoebe's office.

"Yes, Elise?"

"I want you to do a special column about marriage. That way you could show off your newlywed advice."

"But Elise, I haven't been married to Coop that long, and my marriage with Cole failed. I don't think that a column giving advice about marriage would be a good idea right now."

"It would be the perfect column," Elise continued acting like she hadn't heard a single thing Phoebe said.

"Fine, I'll get to work on it."

Phoebe sat down at her desk and looked through some of the letters she'd picked for her column. All of a sudden, Coop teleported into the office.

"Hey, sweetie," he said as he closed the door.

"Hey," she replied looking up from the pile of letters. "What's up?"

"I was thinking that we could have a candlelight dinner tonight."

"That would be nice," she sighed, "but I may have to work tonight."

"Why?"

"Elise wants me to give advice to newlyweds. I tried explaining to her that it might be a little early for that."

"I'm sorry. Maybe we could have a late dinner," he said softly and looked at her intensely.

"That would be great," she blushed.

Piper sat at the bar at P3 waiting for Billie to show up. Billie had overbooked that Friday, booking Ashlee Simpson and the Goo Goo Dolls. Piper wanted to get Billie to fix it since that was her job.

"Sorry, I'm late," she said as she bolted down the steps. "My psych teacher wanted to talk to me after class, and before I knew it, I was running 15 minutes late. So what's the big problem you needed to talk to me about?"

"You double-booked Friday's guests."

"I did?" she said as she looked at the calendar.

"Yeah. Now you have to cancel or postpone one."

"Is that going to be hard?"

"Aside from being cussed out by one or both of the managers, it should be relatively simple."

Piper got home to a relatively annoyed nanny.

"I don't think that I can do this anymore."

"What? Why not?"

"Your son is out of control!"

"Wyatt?"

"No, Chris. He's using magic all the time. He started using my powers on me. Until you get that child under control, I refuse to watch your children."

The nanny left quickly. Piper walked over to Chris and knelt in front of him. "What am I going to do with you?"

The phone rang, but Piper didn't want to leave the boys. She was torn between being near the boys and talking on the phone. Before she knew it, she was in the kitchen answering the phone.

"How'd I get here?" she asked as she picked up the phone. It was one of her friends from her "normal" life.

"Piper, how are you?" Wendy asked.

"I'm exhausted."

"Yeah. Having two kids will do that to you."

"And one on the way doesn't help much either."

"You're pregnant again."

"Yeah."

"Boy or girl?"

"Girl."

"Aw, I bet she'll be so adorable. Are you still with Leo? Or did he leave again?" Wendy's voice started to sound judgmental.

"I'm still with him," Piper said noticing the tension.

"So you've worked all your problems out?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure he'll stand by you? I mean, he's left you three times in the past four years."

"He's here for good this time," Piper responded as she started getting more annoyed with her friend.

"Are you sure? He's nice, but it seems like he doesn't care about you or the boys."

"I know he cares about us, Wendy," Piper said curtly.

"Oh, okay. Well, I need to go. Bye, Piper."

"Bye."

"How far along are you?" Elizabeth asked Paige.

Elizabeth was Paige's newest charge. She was a future Whitelighter. Paige had befriended Elizabeth at her OB/GYN's office.

"About five and a half months," Paige replied. "You?"

"Eight and a half."

"And the father?"

"He lives in L.A. with his new girlfriend."

"Oh."

"I'm not bitter. He keeps in touch."

"That's good. Does he want to be a big part of the baby's life?"

"Yeah. He's talking about moving back."

Paige was happy to hear that. She knew "future Whitelighter" cases mean the person was probably going to die soon. It wasn't fair that Elizabeth was going to be taken away from her baby. It wasn't fair to the baby. Paige couldn't imagine that happening to her baby.

Elizabeth was a teacher of at-risk teenagers. She volunteered at a tutoring center. She didn't need to do much more good to "earn her wings". The Elders had told Paige to just make sure Elizabeth continued doing good in the world.

"How's work going?"

"It's difficult. I have this one student who seems like he's mad at the world. I worry about him."

"Maybe he just needs a little guidance."

"Yeah. I'm hoping I can reach him. It'll be a while before I can, though."

"You're going on maternity leave?"

"For about six weeks after the caesarian."

"That's good."

"I always mean to ask you what do you do?"

"I'm like a social worker. I just don't get paid for it."

"Oh. You do it out of the goodness of your heart?" Elizabeth smiled.

"You could say that."

When Elizabeth left, Paige figured that Elizabeth would die at the hands of the teenager. Paige wanted to keep her safe and alive. She deserved to live.

The Elders weren't thrilled that Paige always wanted her future Whitelighters to survive. They understood that she felt strongly that good people shouldn't be punished by death. They had explained to her that death was not punishment, but a part of the grand design. Paige never believed that.


	12. Fear of Loss

**Chapter Twelve**

When Piper got off the phone with Wendy, she looked around. Something about the situation seemed off. She thought she had been with the boys. She walked through the house to where she last remembered being. Her body was right there in front of the boys.

"What the—"she said as she sifted back into her body.

Piper remembered Prue doing this when she was alive. It was astral projection, and it wasn't meant for her. It had to be for the baby. That was appropriate; Prue had the power when she was alive, so now baby could do it, too.

"Your little sister has a new power," Piper said cutely to Wyatt and Chris.

Paige came walking in.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have your own house?"

"Yeah, but I hate being alone."

"No, you don't," Piper said as she stood up.

"You're right. I just wanted to come home for a little while."

Piper smiled. Paige still considered this to be her home. Piper silently hoped she would always feel this way. She missed her sisters even though she saw them almost all the time. There was something different about seeing them when they lived with her and seeing them now.

"What are you thinking about?" Paige asked playfully. Paige tossed a toy at Piper. When Piper held out her hand to protect her head, a deflective shield popped up. "Did your baby just do that?"

"I don't know. Go check." Piper shooed her sister away. She watched the boys. Wyatt threw a toy at Chris and the same shield popped up.

"Will you two stop using your powers against one another?" Wyatt tried to orb another toy at Chris and Chris used his telekinesis to throw it back at him. "I thought I told you…" Chris orbed upstairs. "What'd you do that for?" Piper asked as she came into his room.

--

Paige came back to the Manor a little while later.

"So the shield—"Piper started.

"Is yours. Apparently, we're all getting power boosts to help us deal with the babies."

"How many more should I be looking for?"

"One," Paige replied. "You already have four."

"No, I don't. Wait. You're thinking about the telepathy. I'm gonna be stuck with this power for the rest of my life? How the Hell am I supposed to deal with this? Don't think that I'll get used to it. Don't think that either! Just think about something else, please."

"Sorry, Piper," Paige said quietly. "If it makes you feel better, Phoebe and I only have three."

Piper was still bitter about being given the power of telepathy. "So what's next?"

"I can't tell you."

"You know, though?" Piper said as her anger worsened. She tried desperately to read Paige's thoughts to see if she would hint at what the next power would be.

"Yes, but I can't tell it to you until you receive it," Paige replied as she tried to calm her sister.

"Why the Hell not? If you have the answer, say it. I really don't have the time to listen to your thoughts. At least tell me when I'll receive it."

"Anytime now," Paige replied meekly. She couldn't believe Piper was being so hateful over receiving powers.

"When will Phoebe get her next boost?" Piper asked as jealousy and anger seethed through her teeth.

"Soon. She and the baby will receive their powers soon. When we're all together, I have to share something."

Paige was protecting her thoughts from Piper's telepathy. She couldn't tell one sister and not the other one. The tension over this new news was growing. It was about to take control over her.

Piper realized Paige was stressed. "Are you okay? You don't have to say anything."

"Nothing's wrong," Paige lied.

"Okay, then. Prue got a new power today. It's—"

"Astral projection?"

"How did you know?"

"They told me," Paige replied as she pointed to the ceiling.

"It seems so odd that she would get that power since it was one of Prue's powers."

--

Phoebe was feeling queasy so she decided to head home. Piper called her and told her that the girls needed to talk face to face. Phoebe agreed even though she felt like crap.

When Phoebe arrived, she saw Piper and Paige sitting in the Dining Room. She took her jacket off and put her purse down before walking over to see her sisters. She sat across from Piper.

"What's going on?" she asked worrying that something bad had happened.

"I have news about our powers and the babies' powers," Paige replied strongly, yet softly.

"Spill it," Phoebe replied as she wanted to go home and crash.

"Well," Paige began, "we're each having three children. Together there will be a Power of Nine. They will be stronger than anyone else that is magical. Their lives will be in serious danger because of the strength they will possess. The reason we're receiving so many powers so quickly is to deal with the threats of demons against the children."

Piper and Phoebe stared blankly at Paige thinking she must be out of her mind.

"If we're supposed to receive new powers," Phoebe started, "then where are mine?"

"You haven't noticed yet?"

"No, what's there to notice?"

"Your powers have strengthened, and you should be able to project yourself."

"Like Billie?"

"Yes, only stronger. That will be your fourth power. The fifth will come quickly."

"What's your fourth?" Piper asked suspiciously.

"I can heat up multiple demons at one time, killing them all."

"What about our fifth powers? I know you know. Just think it and I'll know it."

"I can't," Paige replied annoyed that Piper hadn't gotten the point earlier.

"We need these powers to keep guard over our children and keep them safe."

"What causes them to be so powerful?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know exactly. I do know that all of this was predicted by an apothecary centuries ago," Paige responded.

--

Phoebe sat in her apartment trying to project herself into other rooms. She'd only projected herself to another chair by the time Coop came home.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm trying to project myself into the bathroom."

"But that's not one of your powers!"

"Actually, it is. Or it should be."

"Is it your power or the baby's power?"

"Mine."

"What about the baby's powers?" Coop asked as he grew concerned.

"Paige hinted that the baby's powers will just strengthen my powers."

"So the baby will get your powers?"

"Yeah."

"Interesting. I can't wait to see our levitating child. I bet that'll be cute for the baby."

"Coop, can we talk a minute about the baby's name?"

"What about?"

"She needs a name. I thought I'd get your input."

"No, you wanted to say that you picked the same, didn't you?"

"You caught me," Phoebe smiled.

"So what are we naming her?" he sighed.

"Paris."

"Paris?"

"Yes, after the most romantic city in the world. Paris Isabel Halliwell."

"That sounds nice, but why didn't I get any input?"

"Well, I thought you'd be okay with me picking the name."

"I am, but I just don't get why you didn't ask me sooner."

--

Phoebe told her sisters Paris's name before she told Coop. Phoebe and Piper had picked a name for their babies, but Paige hadn't given hers a name yet.

When Henry got home, she followed him around for a few minutes.

"Paige, why are you stalking me?" he asked concerned and terrified.

"We need to name him."

"Him? Who's him?"

"The baby," she said growing annoyed.

"Oh, I figured we would name him when he was born."

"No. We need to name him now. How do you like Jonathan or Alexander?"

"I think we should do something a little simpler."

"What are you suggesting?"

"How about Henry Jr.?"

Paige didn't like the idea, but she made Henry a deal. "When we have more kids, I get to name them."

--

Piper kept hounding Paige for more information on their growing powers. She had to know what was going to happen before it happened. She couldn't be caught off guard. If she didn't know, she thought something bad would happen to her kids.

"Piper, you don't need to know what the power is. You're just obsessing because you know you're getting more," Leo interrupted her latest rant.

"All I need is for Paige to think about the prophecies long enough," Piper continued as she ignored her husband.

"Piper, you're crazy right now."

"Oh, Leo, back off. I need to obsess right now."

--

Phoebe called Billie the next morning. She needed to know more about projection and how to control it. Billie said that she would write some tips down for her. She suggested that Phoebe, Paige, and Piper write some tips about their powers in the Book of Shadows. She reminded Phoebe that her descendents may end up with the same powers and not know how to deal with them.

Phoebe wished she had an active power, but nothing she did seemed to get her one. She got so frustrated that Piper got to blow things up and Paige had telekinetic orbing and electrikinesis. She knew the latter was supposed to be her power in the future. That was what sent her to prison in the alternate future. She wondered if the possible future misuse of that power had taken it away from her.

Phoebe sat in her chair flicking a pen back and forth thinking about her powers. Paige's revelation about her future children made her nervous. She was thrilled to know she would have three children, but knowing that they would be more of a target than she was ate her up inside. She needed to talk to someone. She dialed Piper's number.

"Piper?"

"Phoebe?"

"Yeah, it's me. I need to talk."

"What happened?"

"I just need to talk about the prophecy. Are you worried?"

"I always worry. I'm used to worrying. That's part of a mother's job. With Wyatt, I learned what true fear was. I also learned what true strength was. You'll be surprised at how the fear you have will turn into strength. When you know your baby is a target, you have to learn to be strong."

"Piper, you were a nervous wreck with Wyatt!"

"But I learned to be strong."

--

Paige was sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery staring into space. She was expecting a phone call. She knew that someone would be calling soon. The phone rang.

"Piper—" she began.

"Is this Paige Matthews?" a man asked.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"This is Paul, Elizabeth's ex-boyfriend. I have some bad news."

Paige got very scared. "What happened? What did he do to her?"

"What did who do to her?"

"Her student. Did he—"

"Elizabeth's dead."

"So he killed her?"

"No. There were just complications with the caesarian and Elizabeth bled to death."

"But—"

"I'm sorry. She had wanted me to call you after the baby was born, and to let you know that she named the baby Paige. Before she went for the C-section, she told me how good of a friend you had been. She thought that it would be a good idea to name her daughter after her best friend."

"I'm just—"

"I need to go. I'll call you with the details about her funeral."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize. You made Elizabeth happy. That's more than I could ever do."

Paige started sobbing the second she hung up the phone. She was so sure that the student was going to kill Elizabeth. She didn't think it would be this.

"Don't cry," a familiar voice said softly.

"Elizabeth?" Paige said as she turned around. "You—"

"You helped me," she said. "You kept me going. Thank you."

"But what about your baby?"

"I'll always be with her."

Paige still cried.

"Paige, don't cry. You'll be around for your baby."

"But—" Paige broke down. She fell to the floor crying. She thought of losing both of her mothers. She didn't want her child to go through that. She didn't want any child to go through that.

Elizabeth knelt down and tried comforting Paige, "Paige, this is what was meant to happen."

Elizabeth was with Paige until Henry got home. He saw Paige sobbing on the floor. He rant to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to the baby?"

"No," she sobbed.

"Then what happened?"

"My charge, Elizabeth, died today."

"I'm sorry."

"She had a baby and died during the caesarian."

"Baby—"

"Her baby has no mother."

"That's awful."

"What if our baby—"

"Our baby will have a mother. You aren't going to die!"

"How do you know?"

"I know you. That's all I need to know."


End file.
